


JailTalk: Ramen & Chat

by MoesickThanYou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoesickThanYou/pseuds/MoesickThanYou
Summary: One year after the Prince of Heart's long-awaited defeat and capture Roxy Lalonde decides to pay him a visit.
Kudos: 5





	JailTalk: Ramen & Chat

You're in a prison; it’s just that the place you're headed is through a long hallway, twenty flights of stairs, and at the end of it all a door. By Earth standards, it’s a real wooden door, but by Earth C standards it’s odd because it has a lock. The door also has the symbol of the heart player on it but why wouldn’t it. You place the key you had gotten from a guard into the keyhole. It clicks and you slowly open the door. 

In front of you there sits Dirk Strider, his back facing you on a stool. Round him looks like a recreation of his workshop before he had left Earth C on what you would call his “Antagonist Quest.” And around that is the classic prison bar cage. Dirk appears to be tinkering with something but there’s no way he didn’t hear you just walk in. Unless he’s in his own head at the moment.

Roxy: di…  
Dirk: Look I know it’s lunch I just….  
Dirk: Roxy.  
Dirk: Or are you going by something different now? You’ve had a whole year to not think about whether or not I’ve run off with somebody’s life partner to populate a planet.  
Roxy: nah roxys still fine  
Dirk: ……  
Dirk: If you don’t mind me asking. Why are you here? I mean it’s cool and all but I put you through a three-year-long manhunt or rather man, robot, and troll hunt. So, why even bother with me go live yo…  
Roxy: dude stop  
Roxy: yes you did and said some fucked up shit but you don’t have to act like your a lost cause or that you have to sit alone in prison forever for your crimes.  
Roxy: like hell dirk just chill!  
Roxy: as for why im here well i thought you might want some chef made ramen…and to talk.  
Dirk: Chef made ramen on Earth C could never compare to the original culinary taste of Japanese ramen on Earth.  
Roxy: we lived on an Earth that lacked both Japanese chefs and the supplies to make ramen. plus even if you'd alchemized it wouldn’t have tasted anything like ramen.  
Dirk: I’m just stating a fact.  
Roxy: lol

You uncaptchalogue two bowls of ramen. You realized before you got here that you probably wouldn’t be able to physically give Dirk his bowl, so you voidportalize it into his cell. Dirk watching this is reminded of the fact that he is now powerless. Dirk thinks back to last year when the Earth C recuse party had finally set foot onto Rose’s and his new planet. He had no idea that they would get there so soon. 

Though, when they did Dirk wasn’t surprised he expected this. Why wouldn’t he? That's what he wanted; to be the villain and have the heroes prevail. An epic battle ensued. A battle with sick team attacks, breakups, familial concern, and a lot more emotional shit. 

In the end, Dirk was the last one left fighting. He seemed determined to keep this thing going, so you Roxy decided to finish it. You focus and imagine the Heart aspect in your mind. You focus harder and harder. And when you open your eyes there in your palms is the living glowing Heart aspect. You don’t know what to do, so you just stand and watch it pulsate. Everyone else does the same.

Back to the present Dirk and you are now eating your ramen. You and him sat in complete silence for about 4 minutes until you both decided to say something. 

Dirk: You kno…  
Roxy: reme..  
Dirk: No you're my guest or uh visitor, so go on ahead.  
Roxy: well ok  
Roxy: so you remember when we were teens and i would roleplay with your autoresponder and make comments about us having kids?  
Dirk: Uh yeah?  
Roxy: i'm reaaal sorry about that. like your prolly thinking wow rox your really upset about some shit that happened years ago?  
Roxy: sure you one could argue that i was drunk when i did it so i wasn’t in my right mind but i just feel gross thinking back on it.  
Roxy: not to mention that “crush” i had on you..  
Roxy: like i never actually felt THAT way i just liked your style and persona. i wanted to be like you.  
Roxy: when i was a teen i never had anyone to talk to about this gender stuff!  
Dirk: You cou….  
Roxy: dirk don’t you dare act like you didn’t have your own teen dilemma goin on.  
Roxy: hell all of us had our own teen dilemmas!  
Roxy: anyway my point.  
Roxy: i'm sorry for the way i acted all those years ago and i'm happy to get that off my chest.  
Roxy: so what did you want to tell me?

Dirk finishes his bowl and places his chopsticks on top of it. He takes a deep breath and says:

Dirk: Thanks for the apology, but I got to say I didn’t expect all of this to originate from our time spent in the Batterwitch’s water apocalypse.  
Roxy: you mean me being trans?  
Dirk: Yeah that’s what I’m referring to, but if anything your look is more reminiscent of Dave if anyone.  
Roxy: yeah.  
Roxy: i even got confused for him one time by terezi.

Dirk seems to pause for a second before responding to Roxy’s comment.

Dirk: Really huh?

You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow.

Roxy: you were in control during that convo weren’t you?  
Dirk: Mhm yes I was.  
Roxy: what did you say.  
Dirk: Just that you got the whole Strider Vibe down pack…  
Roxy: oh shit rea...  
Dirk: While still using She/Her pronouns.  
Roxy: i’m not mad i’m just disappointed.  
Dirk: One could argue that..no I’m just in the wrong aren’t I?  
Roxy: yeah   
Roxy: by that time i was using they/them pronouns so your definitely in the wrong dude.  
Roxy: but is that all you wanted to tell me?  
Dirk: Well, I was just going to tell you how I’ve been doing without my Heart powers. You know, since you took them.  
Roxy: i know.  
Roxy: i’m still pretty proud of that actually. 

You give him a smirk, but not any smirk. It’s the Strider smirk! Dirk returns the favor.

Dirk: Hell why wouldn’t you be? It was a demonstration of what your Void powers could really do.  
Dirk: Sure your demonstration took my powers away but honestly it was for the best. I feel more like myself.   
Dirk: When I went ultimate I said I felt complete like the perfect being. But fuck was that bullshit!  
I never really felt that way. I just wanted it to be true narratively.  
Dirk: All becoming ultimate did to me was show me how every version of me put together can be an ignorant piece of shit.  
Dirk: Sure me myself is not perfect but shit Rox I’m terrible. Without my powers, I’ve just been reflecting on my actions and I really do deserve all of this. Jake, Dave, Karkat, Jane, Kanaya, Jade, and Calli probably all think of me as some monstrous asshole.  
Roxy: altcalli or our calli?  
Dirk: Probably both in that retrospect, but I am referring to our Calli.  
Roxy: good because altcalli does not deserve an apology.  
Roxy: she’s kinda a bitch actually.  
Dirk: Can’t argue with that.  
Roxy: welp i think it’s about time i head out.

You voidportalize Dirk’s bowl in front of you and stack both your empty bowl and his together. With both bowls in hand, you captchalogue them and stand up.

Dirk: Roxy do you think we could do this again? I know you came here to talk to me but the ramen felt like a form of bribery. Like a way of getting me to listen to you.  
Roxy: i guess it was a bit of bribery but i just thought you could use a little ramen and chat. but sure we can do this again and maybe after a few more times we can add another person to the picture.  
Dirk: Yeah that be cool.

You both give the other a smile and a wave goodbye. You open the door, lock it behind you and start making your way back to the ground floor of the prison.


End file.
